The endermans book(One Shot)
by Dejers
Summary: What happens when a hapless Journalist hiding from corrupt city officials come in contact with the last enderman?


She sat in the dark room, softly reclining in the dust covered chair. She closed her eyes, cutting off the harsh twilight that permeated the room. She breathed out, slicing through a cloud of ever-present dust. She jerked up, replenishing the clouds of dust, as footsteps rang on the stone walkway outside the door.

She covered her face as the dust coated the inside of her throat, making her cough. Gasping, she turned her head into her shirt trying to breathe some clean air. She pulled a small golden watch out of her pocket, and shook her head in-between coughs. He wouldn't be here for several more hours, she realized.

He was taking her to a different city today, one that had more tolerance for penniless journalists. How could she have known that half the city officials were enveloped in such a sleazy mob-farming glitch? She relaxed for a second until low words come floating in from the hallway.

"We have prepared your room to your specific instructions." Came a very familiar voice.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me exactly." Followed an excruciatingly soft reply.

"We have left your room empty since your last visit, until a few weeks ago when you called."

"The shades?"

"Pulled and bound. Management is actually wondering if you would prefer the windows removed, so they may be used elsewhere."

"Not at all, the night view from here is marvelous."

She thought for a second, it was actually. You could see over the rest of Bara. The sun clashing against the emerald waves of the precedentian sea was a magnificent sight to behold. A light rapping echoed into the room, she recognized it instantly.

She had set it up with him, for an SOS signal from her through a piping conduit. But if he was sending it to her... She jumped up from the seat, casting a fresh cloud of dust into the air, and scanned the room. In the corner lay a beautiful oak wardrobe. There wasn't anywhere else she could hide. She dashed over to it as she heard the locks being jangled.

She eased it open to time with the door, and moved into it shutting it as the room was flooded with bright glowstone lighting from the outside. He kept jabbering as he led the other person into the room, "Would you like me to have anything sent up?"

She slid forward inside the wardrobe, and looked through a small crack in the side. The door seemed to only illuminate itself, the dust clouds absorbing the rest of its light. Two dim figures stood silhouetted in the light. "No, I will just need some rest." The soft voice replied. "If you would leave me, I could start my needed recuperation."

Bowing, her only trusted link to the outside world pulled away and shut the door behind him. The twilight of the room was kinder to her eyes as she stared from within the countless coats. She leaned back as she gleaned more details from the man. He was stooped, wearing a long trench coat that seemed to swath the floor.

His face was obscured, as though the dust was catching a dark light from him. He straightened his body, surpassing the height of any person she had ever seen. He leaned back as he pulled his coat from his shoulders. She covered her mouth in surprise. His form was thin and stretched, as though he were made of taffy.

Released from his coat he stretched even taller. His eyes opened, casting purple rays through the room. She fell back in astonishment. Seeking the wall of the wardrobe to brace herself she went further back into the wardrobe. She pushed through the clothes for a moment before falling to a harsh stone floor, illuminated by a dim Redstone torch.

Standing up, she surveyed the small room. Typical hotels had a 2 block wall that canceled out most chat, and music. The bigger ones however had up to six blocks in-between. She shook her head as she stood up, grasping the side of a wooden desk protruding from a wall.

She glanced on top of it and found a wide, but thin book splayed across it. She looked at the title, "View of the end." was written in a straight hand across it. She looked at it in confusion. "The end?" She murmured.

Opening the cover, she marveled at the softness of the fabric, and was astounded at its flexibility. She found a large picture of a bright land covered in an ethereal smoke. Wandering in the smoke, the top parts of their bodies gracefully held above it. Were Beautiful creatures, whose skin seemed to be made of crystal.

She turned the page, and found another picture, this time of a large mountain with the smoke pouring down in a great deluge. Around it she could make out the crystal creatures dancing in and out of the smoke. Suddenly the picture shifted, two forms appeared at the top of the mountain and blocked off the smoke.

The smoke fell, and faded. Leaving the crystal creatures scared and afraid. They cowered hiding in the dark places where the smoke still lingered. Over time the bright surfaces of their beautiful skin faded, turning a dark mottled color. Their bodies warped from cowering in the smokey remnants they ventured out into the lands once more.

They found a dark sky, perpetually casting a shadow down over them. Their cries of agony faded as some rose up and began to strike the others down in anger. Flashes of purple resounded across the landscape as the dark creatures fled from their newfound oppressors to the caverns.

The view shifted, showing a dark hill towering over the rest of the landscape. At the top brimmed a dark sea of purple. Around it faded the last pieces of crystal. Two of the faded creatures crested the hill, and removed the blocks that blocked the fluids path. Purple water cascaded down the hills, flooding the caverns.

The view shifted again. A dark room appeared with a group of the creatures inside. They formed a 3 by 3 hole in the ground then stood at the edges of it. The center one facing towards her spoke. "We are preparing our salvation. It can only come from the outside." Then he linked hands with the two beside him and began chanting in an alien tongue.

The others copied, falling into a rhythmic sway. Purple flooded the room as crystal leaked from their bodies. The blocks below them changed into receptacles. Then they flashed red as one and small drops fell from them into the holes. The ground in between the blocks faded and flashed, becoming a dark void.

A hand tugged on her shoulder and everything faded to black. She turned the page and found herself looking at the table. She looked up at the creature beside her. It wore a sad face of longing. "You are the second human to know our-" He broke off and looked past her. "My past. Perhaps you will do something with it."

Purple swirled up from the floor enveloping her. She glanced around as it faded. She was at the foot of the hotel. She glanced up at the window, and caught sight of the purple eyes staring down at her. She then looked down at her hands. "I will do something." She whispered. "I will." She turned and walked away into the street, her heart laden with secrets and questions.

* * *

A quick One-shot giving a bit of backstory to enderman for me. I always preferred the idea that they had better origins...

Bara is hebrew for create, so it is the first city, probably centered around spawn.


End file.
